Day 3: 5:00am-6:00am
Michelle Dessler comforts dying Gael Ortega in the Chandler Plaza Hotel. Guests in the hotel show symptoms of the virus and are offered suicide pills, but few take them. Some guests, such as Annalie Kim , have not shown signs of the virus yet. Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds apprehend Diana White , former lover of Stephen Saunders, at her residence. Bauer and Chase take her to the MI6 headquarters in los Angeles, where they recieve the help of Trevor Tomlinson. Stephan Saunders and his men attack the building, and their helicopter attacks the floor Jack is on. Jack throws Diana to the ground as the others take cover. Trevor is shot and dies on the floor of the offices while Jack and Chase hold off Saunders men. Even though Jack threw Diana to the ground, she also dies, as do most of the people on that floor. Jack and Chase kill several of Saunders men, including one instance where Chase shot though the wall to kill one guard, a tactic Jack Bauer has used and will use, such as in Season 2 in Alex Hewitt's apartment, and Nicole in Mitch Anderson's apartment in Season 4. Episode Guide The following takes place between 5:00 a.m. and 6:00 a.m.' Memorable Quotes * '''Stephen Saunders': It's time for your first assignment. A very simple one, but one necessary to our future relationship. * David Palmer: We don't have a relationship. * Stephen Saunders: No. You don't negotiate with terrorists. Well, I don't negotiate with heads of state, so just do as your told. * Jack Bauer: They would've put him in prison. Tortured him for God knows how many years. Now he's holding our government responsible. * Chase Edmunds: But he was a British agent. * Jack Bauer: He was on loan to us. It was a U.S. operation. We left him behind... I left him behind. * Tony Almeida: I had to take care of something. * Ryan Chappelle: Yeah, I know what you were doing, Tony. You were calling about Michelle. * Tony Almeida: She's my wife, Ryan. * Ryan Chappelle: I understand that, but we're shorthanded as it is. We can't afford -- * Tony Almeida: Look, I know how to do my job, alright. * Ryan Chappelle: Yes, but you're not doing it. You have to move on. * Tony Almeida: Move on? What, are you acting like she's already dead? * Ryan Chappelle: Yes, I am, and so should you. * Michelle Dessler: I want to see him. * Nicole Duncan: I wouldn't advise that. * Michelle Dessler: If I've been infected, I've been infected. There's nothing anyone can do. *'Nicole Duncan': That's not what I meant. * Gael Ortega: (after being handed a gun) I was raised to believe that suicide was a sin. * Michelle Dessler: No one could blame you for ending your suffering. In this world or the next. * David Palmer: Good morning. I know the hour is unusual, but so are the times in which we live. As a result of intelligence on terrorist activity gathered by the office of Homeland Security and other agencies, I'm announcing that a threat level "red" exists throughout the United States. Therefore, I'm ordering the grounding of all domestic and international air traffic and the closing of airports. I'm not taking this action because the sky is falling, but I'd rather be overprotective than underprepared. And as always, diligence and calm are your best weapons against the insidious nature of the enemy. And God willing, we and all those who love freedom will remain safe and secure. Thank you. * Michelle Dessler: Gael's dead. He was suffering so badly. No one should have to go through what he did. Tony, there are children upstairs who are going to die in agony in front of their parents' eyes. * Tony Almeida: Michelle, unfortunately, there's nothing we can do for them right now. * Michelle Dessler: Actually, there is. Field Ops has a supply of capsules. * Tony Almeida: Those capsules are for field agents that are captured. * Michelle Dessler: Yeah. I-- I know what they're for. They're for committing suicide to prevent torture and that's exactly what they'd be used for here. We could make them availale to anyone who's symptomatic. It would be their choice. * Tony Almeida: You know I'm not authorized to do that * Michelle Dessler: I'm not interested in what's authorized. * Tony Almeida: Michelle, you're talking about mass suicide facilitated by an agency of the government. * Michelle Dessler: I'm talking about common decency. If you could've seen Gael... I'm calling because if it was me... If i'm infected, I know what I'd want. * Tony Almeida: Suicide capsules for the people down at the hotel. It's gonna get pretty bad down there. * Ryan Chappelle: It's against every regulation in the book. * Tony Almeida: Yeah. * Ryan Chappelle: Do it. Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest Starring * Paul Blackthorne as Stephen Saunders * Lothaire Bluteau as Marcus Alvers * Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * Andrea Thompson as Dr. Nicole Duncan * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Doug Savant as Craig Phillips * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Gabrielle Fitzpatrick as Diana White * Simon Templeman as Trevor Tomlinson * Michael Cavanaugh as Joseph O'Laughlin * Joe D'Angerio as Osterlind Co-starring * Liann Pattison as Woman * David Chisum as Reporter #1 * Forbes Riley as Reporter #2 * Mandy June Turpin as Infected Female Hotel Guest * Roger Ranney as Infected Male Hotel Guest Day 317 Day 317 317